


Minific Pile - Miraculous Ladybug Edition

by EnberLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Prompt Fill, emergency escape formula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnberLight/pseuds/EnberLight
Summary: The results of opening my Tumblr Askbox to prompts - here are the requests for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! Most will be short, and some will be absolute crack, and there's probably going to be plenty of fluff.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Minific Pile - Miraculous Ladybug Edition

Anonymous Asked:   
Prompt: Adrien suddenly and inexplicably sprouts wings and flies away any time Lila or Chloe comes near him? (And has no idea how/why this is happening)

* * *

"So I might actually have a little free time this weekend," Adrien began, taking the stairs down into the school courtyard with Nino. "and I was thinking -"

" _Adrikiiiiiiiins!"_ He'd barely set foot on the ground level when Chloe came in for an overly affectionate tackle. He managed to mostly sidestep it, feeling himself go off-balance as he spun around and... Lifted off?

"Bro, what the?!" Nino was getting smaller below him - no, further away? What was with all these feathers? _Oh no._ One massive sneeze had him shooting blindly backwards over and beyond the school, tangled up in his own wings.

\--------------------

It was a few days later, the prior Wing Incident almost forgotten and passed off as a sudafed-induced hallucination, when it happened again.

One second, Lila was trying to drape herself all over him. The next, he was stuck up against the ceiling, his classmates staring up at him in disbelief. Adrien braced himself for more sneezing, but none came.

"I knew it!"

Marinette proudly hugged a spray bottle to herself. "I just needed to add some benadryl to the red bull! The Quick Escape Formula is a success!"


End file.
